vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Open Season 3 DVD 2011
Opening Logos * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Sony 3D World *The Smurfs DVD Menu * Play Movie * Languages * Scene Selections * Special Features * Previews MPAA Rating * PG FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Warning/Attention * Warning - International agreements and national laws protect copy-righted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International; Criminal Police - Organization - INTERPOL, has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording piracy to all of its number national police forces (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General, Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977.) * Attention - Les droits d'auters d'oeuvres cinématographiques, musicales, on soneros, enregistrées soit sur film, soit sur bande magnétique (vidéocassettes et cassette)., soit sur disque, ou tout autre procédé, soint protégé par les lois et les conventions internationales. Toute reproduction, saul pour I'usage strictement privé du copiste, tout usage à fins lucratives ou en public, sont interdits sans I'authorisation préablable et écrite du titulaire des droits d'auteurs. Le contrevenant s'expose à des sanctions civiles et pénales. Le 8 semptembre 1977 à Stockholm, les représentants de tous les pays membres de I'Organisation Internationale de police criminelle - INTERPOL, ont voté à I'unanimité une resolution exprimant leur volonté d'intensifier la lutte contre ces infractions. Interview/Commentary * All Interviews and Commentaries are for entertainment only. The views and opinions expressed therein are those of the individual speakers and do not necessarily represent the views and opinions of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Entertainment or any of their respective affiliates or employees. * Les entretiens et commentaires contenus dans ces programmes constituebnt des éléments de divertissement. Les points de vue et opinions exprimés sont ceux des intervenants et ne représentent pas nécessairement ceux de Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Entertainment, de I'une ou O'autre de leurs filiales ou employés. * "Les siguientes entrevistas y comentarios son sólo para entretenimiento. Las perspectivas y opiniones expresadas al respecto son individuales y exclusivas de quienes las expresan y no necesariamente representan las prrspectivas y opiniones de Sony pictures Home Entertainment o de cualquiera de sus respectivos empleados y afiliados". Opening Credits SONY PICTURES ANIMATION SONY PICTURES ANIMATION presents OPEN SEASON 3 Closting Credits THE END Directed by CODY CAMERON Produced by KRIK BODYFELT Written by DAVID T. STERN Based on Characters Created by JOHN CARLS JILL CULTON STEVE MOORE ANTHONY STACCHI Production Designer ANDY GASKILL Edited by DAVID IAN SALTER Music by MICHAEL GIACCHINO Executive Producer DAVID I. STREN Additional Music by RANDY NEWMAN Digital Supervior SCOTT G. PETERSON Layout Supervisor MICHAEL A. WALLACE Supervising Animator GLENN MCQUEEN Lighting Supervisor ELIZABETH HAUSER HEMME Techncal Director TOM BARNES CAST Casting by MARY HIDALGO Imagery and Animation by Reel FX Creative Studios Dallas, Texas Executive Producer, Reel FX KYLE CLARK Digtial Producer ANGIE PARKS GRIFFIN HEATHER M. DRUMMOND Production Manager SHERRY WALLACE STORY Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Story Material by DOUGLAS McCARTHY ART DEVELOPMENT Visual Development Artists DOU HONG Look Development JUSTIN SMITH SHELTON Character and Environment Designer KENT REIMER Lead Character Designer SYLVAIN DEBOISSY Character Designers ALETH ROMANILLOS Additional Character Designers Background Designers THADDEUS COULDRON EUSONG LEE SAM BOSMA TODD WHITE MARY NASH TOM HERPICH CLARKE SYNDER NICK EDWARDS BILL FLORES RAE McCARSON CLIFF VOORHEES JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON CARLY MORANDO Additional Background Designers KYLE DEY, BILL FLORES TODD WHITE, CLIFF VOORHEES PAULA SPENCE, ANDY CHANG Prop Designers JOEL PURSLOW TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY BILL FLORES NANCY GOREE Additional Prop Designers MARC BACHAND ANNA CHAMBERS Location Designers ROGER BOLTON KEN MU SAM BOSMA Character Effects Artists NICK JENNINGS DENIL GEORGE MODELING CGI Modeler JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Crowd Leads WILLIAM MOTEN JAMES "WOOTLE" WOOTTON Modeling Supervisors JAQUELINE ROBINSON CHRIS MIZZONI Modeling Artists DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF Color Models EFRAIN FARIAS HANS TSENG PREVIZ & LAYOUT Previz & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG Senior Layout Artist DAVID ROHLOFF Previz & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MICHAEL EVANS MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER JOANATHAN LEDESMA RICARDO MACHUCA MICHAEL MERCADO PEDRO MOHEDANO MELISSA THOMPSON MICHAEL MONAGHAN RALPH NIEMEYER MEL PADOLINA Additional Previz & Layout Artists MICHAEL STAPPER CLARO TUAZON SILVIO ULLRICH APULA YOU ROSS DELA VEGA RONNER WANG WENDY WANG YAHOO XIE NICK YUAN RANDOLPH LIZARDA SCOTT ARMSTRONG CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 2D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Character Animator ALAN CAMILO Character Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Character Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA PRODUCTION POST PRODUCTION VFX Editors ANDREW STANTON GREGORY PERLER Administration DREW AVELING JOANNA BIANCHI NICHOLAS BRANDT MARY ELLEN GOODWIN WINFILED HAN SUE HARRISON BETH JANKUS CAROLE SUE LIPMAN CYNTIHA PARK NICK LORITSCH DEBBIE O'KEEFFE MICHELE REED Artists Development and Outreach MARLIYN FRIEDMAN TOMMY BACORN JIM CONRADS ANGELA LEPTIO Business and Legal Affarics MELISSA G. BLADWIN CRYSTAL ANDERON TONY BONILLA VINNIE BOWLING ANDREW CHANG YOLANDA COOLEY MARICA DE LA LASTRA PETER ELLIOT DAVID ESTRADA CHRIS FAHLAND CHERYL FRIEDMAN CATHERINE D. GIDDINGS RICHARD HAMNER, JR. WILL HUMPHRIES JAMIE KERSHAW GINNY KOKUBUN ALISON LIMA SWATEE MEHTA KATHRYN MYERS KIRSTEN MILLIKEN ANDREA MORGAN ADRIAN MUNNERLYN ALAN MYERSON KATHERINE O'CONNOR SUSAN SOUTHER TODD WHITFORD ANGELA WEEKS Development BEN CAWOOD CHRIS KUSER DIANE IKEMYASHIRO DAMON ROSS Facilities BRENDA BOONE JOSE CARRASCO GABY DE LOS SANTOS J.R. DIMUZIO JACKSON DRYDEN ANTHONY FABRIZIO ANN HESEN BILL GUMINA LAURA MONTEIRO MICHEL MUZERALL SEAN O'GARA MARK ROGERS BILL ROWAN VICTOR RUBIO DREW SHERWOOD LINDT SULETT RONALD YOUNG Finance, Accounting and Operations ANDY AREFFI SUZZANNE AU TODD BASIL KRISTINE BORCHARD CATHY BRILLON DANA CORNELES CHRISTOPHER CRUZ SHARON CULER BRUCE DAITCH PAVINA DESAI ALISA FAITH LAURA FRATIANNE KATHLEEN FREDRICKSON JASON FUJIMOTO VICKI HALLIBURTON MICHAEL HATCH ARNOLD HIWATIG DOUGLAS PAUL ISAAC CHERYL JORDAN JOHN KEANEY KELLY KIRBY FERN LEE SARA LOPEZ GWENDOLYN MASON ANN MATA FRANCIS MORELOS PETER MORFAS VICTOR NEVAREZ SCOTT NORMAN CHRISTOPHER O'CONNELL HEATHER O'CONNOR SHANNON OLIVAS ANGELA PAGE ARIGA PARSEGHIAN ROSS RIBLEY VELVET PHILIPPS RICHARD PRESS NATALIE PRESTON GARY RAKSIS JOHN ROMEO DEBBIE ROSELL JAINA SHAH SUSAN SILVESTRI RICH SULLIVAN JESSICA TATOIAN ANDREW TENN TERRI VICDOMINO JENNIFER VOGT DIANNE WALDMAN Human Resources & Recurting SERAH BAERLA MEREDITH BERENS TODD BERGSTORM PETER CAMPBELL ALANE CHANG CONIT MICHELE DAVIS BECKY DESOUZA GWEN GARRIS STEVE FAZZIO MARIA KOENGET DEANNE KOEHN KIM MACKEY LOGAN MOLNAR MELISSA MUNNERLYN MAIRSSA NARVAEZ VINCE RIZZI DINA STRADA JODI WRIGHT Information Technology DAVE ALLEN IRWIN AQUINO CARRIE BUTLER RICH CISNEROS DAMON GARRETT NATASHA KHAVAROVA CAROL MARSHALL Marketing & Customer Products TIM ABRAMSON NICOLE ADLER JASON ALEX BELINDA ARGE SHELIA CLARKE ANTONIO ARIAS LISA BLADWIN JEANETTE BRACKEEN DAVID BYNDER KATHERINE CLARK JENNIFER CARUSO DANA CESTALLANNO EDGAR CAYAGO MIZTIE CHARLES CLAUDIO RAMOS ROBRET HILL KAREN HOFFMAN ANN HATHAWAY KRIS JONES JEFF HARE STEPHEN LEE CORINNE COMBS PAUL ELLIOTT LAWRENCE HAMASHIMA BARBARA FARROW STEFAN MAKHOUL RHION MAGEE MOLLY MARTUZA SCOTT MCCARTHY LESLIE PECK KIMBERLY RICE-BOGDAN CHEVION REESE DARIN GRIMES TOM SEIB RICK CLIFTON RICHARD LAFORGE RICK REKEDAL MUSIC "REAL WILD CHILD (WILD ONE)" Written by John Greeman, John O'Keefe and David Owens Performed by Iggy Pop Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterpries "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik: Romanze" K.525 Written by Wolfgang Amdeus Mozart Courtesy of Curcial Music Corporation "Minuet Celebre String Quartet in E Major" Op. 13, No. 5 Written by Luigi Boccherini Courtesy of Curcial Music Corporation "On The Road Again" Written by Willie Nelson © 2010 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All Right Reserved Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the author of this film (mation pictures) for the purpose of copyright and other laws SPECIAL THANKS TO LEE UNKRICH ANDREW STANTON PRODUCTION BABIES GODLISH FISH FOWLER LYNN JACK NAN SCHWARTZ Ingeworks Reel RX Prints by DELUXE No 44561 Motion Pictures Association Of Amercia istes Kodak Doley Digital SDDS Sony Dynantica Ditigal Sound All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws Untied Kingdom. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. PDI Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:DVD Category:2011 Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Open Season